An unusual Summer!
by AniiePanda
Summary: The girls are going to spend their summer on a Music Summer Camp with the whole school and the Townsville High. They meet their old friends but also their worst enemies: The Rowdyruff boys. Will the girls change their minds about them? songfic PPGD B.
1. Long time no see

**Hey guys, AniiePanda here!  
><strong>**Okaay this is my first fanfiction so don´t be too hard on me, neh? This is kind of a songfic and many of the songs that I´m going to include are Korean ones. You don´t have to listen to them if you don´t want to, just saying. But they are really good, so I recommend them. -smiles- Oh, and it´s "T" rated, but this chapter is more like "K+"...it´s pretty much in Blossom's POV. You know..little Miss Perfect~  
><strong>

**Anyway, as always:**

**I do not own The Powerpuff girls, the doujinshi version or the songs. Just some OOC.**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Long time no see.<strong>

"YES! A whole summer on a super cool camp!" Buttercup throw her fist in the air and danced like a fool with a Bubbles in their garden. "But still...why did I have to wear this stupid mini-skirt today?"  
>Buttercup looked down at her outfit. She wore a green mini skirt with a white tank top. She had put on a long green forest cardigan over the top and a big belt on her waist. She kind of liked her new look and her new hairstyle match perfectly with it. She had let it grow the last few years and Bubbles always nagged about it being perfectly straight. Buttercup refused to wear high heels or anything so she wore her neon green converse.<p>

"What? It suits you! I´m so going to take those dancing lessons on the camp for sure! It´s a Music Camp after all" Buttercup gave Bubbles a quick glance and shrugged.

"As in balett and jazz? At least I´m taking hip hop, street and L.A style."

" I took L.A style as well, so don´t come telling me what´s right and wrong already!"  
>Bubbles giggled and played with her blonde curly day. She let it fall down and didn´t put it up in two ponytails like she use to that day. She wore a baby blue summer dress that had white dots on it. She wore a small dark blue belt on her waist, a short blue cardigan and white balett shoes.<p>

Not far from them their sister, Blossom, stood and just watched how they keep arguing about what was going to be the most funniest thing to do this summer. She was already happy enough to get the opportunity to go to the camp, and her boyfriend, Dexter, will come with her. Well, the whole school is going. She was also happy to find out that she was going to meet her old friends from Townsville because this summer Megaville High and Townsville high was going to put the camp together. Townsville have already had this camp for two years, but this year they invinted Megaville in. She got interrupted from her own thoughts by her sisters and decided to stop them before it got to serious.

"Girls, there´s no need to fight about such things. At least we know each of us will have a wonderful summer, right?" Buttercup grinned at her sister and Bubbles just giggled.  
>Blossom wore white shorts with a small brown belt and bright pink shirt. She had tied the edges of the shirt to a little ribbon in the middle. You could clearly see her white bikini top under the shirt. To that she wore cute little pink flip-flops. She had put her hair in her usual high ponytail with her red big bow.<p>

"Well, look who´s talking. Dressing up like she´s on Baywatch. We know you´re going to have a really good time with Dorkie, no need to give us hints about it sister," said Buttercup while Bubbles laughed behind her. Blossom blushed and started to read the information paper about the camp to hide her face. Then she read something that caught her attention.

"Girls, look! They have some sort of music themes every year, and this year they have 21st century songs and K-pop. Listen, K-POP!" Blossom jumped up and down in excitement. **(A/N: yes, I´m a big K-pop fan...it stands for Korean pop. But don´t worry, I´m going to put in the english trans. lyrics so you guys won´t get confused.)**

"K-pop? Like in Korean Pop? That´s awesome! Now I can worship Tae yang without getting angry about someone not knowing who he is. I mean, if you know anything about K-pop, you must know about Taeyang for crying out loud!" Bubbles tapped Buttercup on her shoulder while she was going on about her obsession of guy.

"Correction, dear sister, everyone should know about his group Bigbang, not just him himself." Buttercup glared at her younger sister.

"I´m just saying, he´s so perfect!" Bubbles rolled her eyes and grabbed her sisters arms.

"Come on girls, I can´t wait any longer! Let´s just grab our stuff and make professor drive us to that camp already!" They giggled and flew to their room and finish packing their stuff.

**Blossom's POV:**

As we got to the camp we couldn´t help but smile at the sight. It was like being on a tropical island, nothing like other camps who were always near lakes. There was a big mall not from our cottages who was on a big hill. There were pretty many cottages and we were lucky to have our cottage near the beach. Now I could walk down the beach with Dexter...

"FUCK!" I snapped my head towards my cursing sister. She knew that I hate it when someone cursed infront of me.

"What did you do now, Buttercup?" She turned her head towards me as well but she looked horrified.

"I forgot my big Taeyang poster!" I sighed and rolled my eyes. Will she ever get over him?

"It´s not that bad, Buttercup. Besides you can still listen to his mu-" Bubbles got interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Bubbles? Is that you?" The three of us turned our heads and saw Miss Bellum running to us.

"Miss Bellum!" Bubbles said in a high pitch voice and waved. Then we saw someone behind Bellum.

"BC! I can´t believe you´re here!" It was Mitch, Buttercup's old bestfriend. Buttercup's face lit up. She ran towards him and lunged at him with a bear hug.

I smiled to myself and saw how my old friends from Townsville came running to us and happily hugged them all. After I had a simple conversation with some of them I felt how two arms hugged me from behind.

"Hi, beautiful." I giggled and turned my head towards Dexter. I knew it was him. He kissed my cheek, leaving me blushing like a tomato.

"Having fun already?"

"You can say so, hehe." Then I saw my friends giggling with Miss Bellum and Mitch looking ill. "What?"

"Oh nothing, we just find your relationship utterly cute. Anyway, the mayor is going to talk about the camp and welcome your school at the stage near the beach. After his speech our boys will perform." Miss Bellum smiled at us while we were dumbfounded.

"Our...boys?"

"Yes, the Rowdyruff Boys!" My mouth was hanging open and Dexter took a notice of this.

"And may I ask who they are?" Before I could answer him Buttercup snapped.

"Three annoying freaking boys that are our worst enemies! They have powers like we do and each of us have a counterpart. Mine is the most stupid, dumbest little sh-"

"BUTTERCUP!" I scolded and Mitch put his hands on mine and Buttercup's shoulders.

"Sisters, chill. Look, one year after you guys moved away, the guys moved back to town. They had stopped doing crimes and actually became the new heroes in Townsville. Plus BC, don´t be too harsh on Butch. He´s pretty cool, I´m usually hanging out with that dude on the skatepark.

I stared at one of my closest friends from my old school. "Is it true, Sandra?" She smiled and nodded.

"Hundred procent, besides they are absolutely gorgeous! Don´t get me wrong, they are just like older brothers to me since I´m dating Kim." My eyes almost popped out of my head.

" You´re dating Kim now? That´s awesome, Sandra! I know that you´ve had a crush on him since kindergarten." She blushed and punch me playfully on the arm.

"Well at least I was not as shy as Penny when Josh asked her out." She said and stuck her tongue out to Penelope, a latin girl that had the biggest asian eyes. No I´m not crazy, her dad is actually korean, lucky girl. Bubbles shook Penelope, being over excited.

"OMG, he asked you out! Why didn´t you tell me?" Penny laughed but looked sadly at Bubbles.

"How could I? Neither of us had your phone numbers or anything." I sighed. It was true, we didn´t knew our home number and we didn´t have mobile phones back then. Bellum said that everything was going to be alright and that we can just give each other our numbers right now. We did and went to the stage to here the major's speech before we could go and check our cottages.

"WELCOME MY DEAR STUDENTS FROM TOWNSVILLE HIGH AND ALSO WELCOME DEAR STUDENTS FROM MEGAVILLE HIGH THAT GLADLY WILL SPEND THIS SUMMER WITH US! Now for some rules...blablabla-"

"Oh..my...god. I can´t believe he still talks like he used to!" Said Buttercup while she facepalmed herself.

"At least his weird accent is gone," said Bubbles and giggled. I smiled and kept listening to the major. I´ve missed Townsville very much, and if according to Mitch was true, Townsville wasn´t really in any danger if the boys took care of it. I was wondering how the boys were like and couldn´t really get the picture in my head of them being good and not evil or mean. I got interrupted from my thoughts as usual by Buttercup.

"Hey, the major is done with his nonsense talk. Do you think we can go and take a look at our crib now?"

"Not so fast Butter, I want to go and take a walk down the beach with my flower first," said Dexter and hold my hand. I blushed and smiled at him. Buttercup gave him a look but was glad when Sandra pulled me away from him.

"Actually dude, she wants to see her counterpart and his brothers perform first, right? She gave me her puppyeyes that I couldn´t resist for a long time ago and it was still effective.

"Y-yeah, she´s right Dexter." He sighed but nodded and sat back on his chair. Then I payed my attention to the major again. He was presenting the Ruffs for my school and behind him stood three gorgeous looking guys. WAIT, it was THEM!

Butch smirked to the crowd with crazy girls screaming and drooling over them. His hair was short and his bangs was put up spiky. This guy was definitely a fan of wax. He wore a white muscle shirt under his green-black baseboll jacket, bright baggy jeans and white sneakers. Right beside him was Boomer, the stupid blonde. He wore a white T-shirt and a jeans jacket over it, skinny jeans and blue sneakers. His hair had grew to his neck but was in a pretty good shape with his head. His bangs was a bit too long and was lying a little bit over his eyes. And then there was Brick. He wore a red T-shirt with a text saying "Like what you see?",he had a very colorful sweatshirt over it that had a zip, skinny black jeans and blood red sneakers. What was shocking me was his hair. He took of his signature red cap for a moment so anyone could take a good look at his hair. His long hair was now gone. He had cut it short and his hair was still very thick. But it was curly! Or more like wavy. It looked absolutely perfect on him.

"OMG, Blossom! Do you see Boomer? He´s much cuter than I can remember him! Kyaaaa!" Bubbles had already gone all fangirl over Boomer, I just laughed at her silly manners. I glanced at Buttercup to see her reaction and she literally drooled over Butch, she will never admit it though.

"Like what you see, huh?" I said, mocking with her. She blushed and just glared at me. Then we heard Butch shout in the microphone.

"HI PEOPLE! Okay, as you all may know by now, we´re the Rowdyruff Boys! The themes for this summer is 21st century songs and K-pop, which was an awesome choice if you ask me! But you may not run away yet to your cottage or whatever until you´ve heard me and my brothers play, capish? HERE WE GO!"

Each of them had their instruments: Butch playing the guitarr, Brick the Bass and Bommer the drums. They had also put someone else on the keyboard. Then we heard Butch tune in. Then Brick started to sing.

**(What makes you beautiful - One direction)**

Brick:  
><em>You're insecure<br>__Don't know what for_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the door_  
><em>Don't need make up<em>  
><em>To cover up<em>  
><em>Being the way that you are is enough<em>

Bommer:_  
>Everyone else in the room can see it<em>  
><em>Everyone else but you<em>

_[Chorus/all of them]_  
><em>Baby you light up my world like nobody else<em>  
><em>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<em>  
><em>But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell<em>  
><em>You don't know<em>  
><em>Oh Oh<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful<em>

_If only you saw what I can see_  
><em>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<em>  
><em>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe<em>  
><em>You don't know<em>  
><em>Oh oh<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful<em>  
><em>Oh oh<em>  
><em>But that's what makes you beautiful<em>

Butch:_  
>So c-come on<em>  
><em>You got it wrong<em>  
><em>To prove I'm right I put it in a song<em>  
><em>I don't know why<em>  
><em>You're being shy<em>  
><em>And turn away when I look into your eyes<em>

I swear I saw Buttercup blushing trough the whole verse. I´m so going to use that against her when I have the chance!

Bommer:_  
>Everyone else in the room can see it<em>  
><em>Everyone else but you<em>

_[Chorus]_  
><em>Baby you light up my world like nobody else<em>  
><em>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<em>  
><em>But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell<em>  
><em>You don't know<em>  
><em><strong><br>**_  
><em>Oh oh<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful<em>

_If only you saw what I can see_  
><em>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<em>  
><em>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe<em>  
><em>You don't know<em>  
><em>Oh oh<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful<em>  
><em>Oh oh<em>  
><em>But that's what makes you beautiful<em>

Butch started to run all over the stage and clap his hands.

_Nana Nana Nana Nana_  
><em>Nana Nana Nana Nana<em>  
><em>Nana Nana Nana Nana<em>

Then Brick started to sing slowly. His wavy hair flew with the wind.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_  
><em>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<em>  
><em>But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to t-<em>

He stopped singing. Why? Well that damn gorgeous bastard was staring at him with me being stupid staring back at him. It felt like forever, our eyes were locked and my sisters and friends noticed. Especially Dexter. I heard him growl under his breath. Butch seemed to notice as well because he continued singing Brick's part.

_You don't know_  
><em>Oh Oh<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful<em>

_[Chorus]_  
><em>Baby you light up my world like nobody else<em>  
><em>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<em>  
><em>But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell<em>  
><em>You don't know<em>  
><em>Oh oh<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful<em>

_If only you saw what I can see_  
><em>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<em>  
><em>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe<em>  
><em>You don't know<em>  
><em>Oh Oh<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful<em>  
><em>Oh oh<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful<em>  
><em>Oh oh<em>  
><em>But that's what makes you beautiful<em>

When they were done my sisters dragged me away from the stage and ran towards the beach with Sandra, Penny and Mitch. They left Dexter in the huge crowd and I stopped running after them.

"Why did you leave Dexter, guys?" I glared at my sisters and they just giggled with Penny.

"Oh, don´t start Blossom, we saw your little moment there with Brick." I blushed, realizing what this was going at.

"Look, that didn´t mean anything. We just happend to look at each other at the same time. That´s it!"

"MHM, what a _coincidence..._" Bubbles giggled and Buttercup laughed like there was no tomorrow. When I was about to protest someone interrupt me, **again**. Seriously, it´s like people doesn´t want me to finish my sentences!

"Hey Red! Long time no see."

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! It´s finally done! So...what do you guys think? I hope you won´t hate the songs later on, but you can always leave a request...but I´m not promising anything~<br>****Please R&R, but as I said...don´t be to hard on me.  
><strong>

Next chapter: **Start over, again.**


	2. Start over, again

**Hey, thanks for those who reviewed to this story~ I´m actually surprised by the response I got, and I didn´t think I would get reviews that fast. I hope you won´t mind if I might update slowly, since school is getting all my freetime. (Plus I´m taking dance lessons as well, so yeah. Haha.) Hope you like this chapter, - Aniie.**

**Disclaimer:  
>I don´t own the Powerpuff girls, The PPGD version or the songs. (I wish I could own the boys though =w=) <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Start Over, again. <strong>

**Brick's POV:**

Butch tackled me down on the floor. He demanded an answer of why I stopped singing back there on the stage.

"Spit it out! I saw what happened back there!" I glared at him and punched him in the stomach.

"Get off of me, creep! It´s not what you think!" I blushed when I thought about the two certain pink bright eyes. Butch groaned while holding is stomach.

"Don´t deny it, idiot! I saw you staring at some random chick and you almost blew the whole performance. Lucky you for having an amazing brother like me for rescuing your sorry ass just now! Next time you´re looking for a girl for a night, be mor-"

I punched him in the face hard which made him fall down to the ground.

"YOU SICK BASTARD! That wasn´t just a girl, that was BLOSSOM! **GOD**!" I glared down at him and thought that he would scream back at him. But to my surprise, he smirked.

"Oh, I see. So you´re going to take a Puff to your room tonight, eh?"

I couldn´t hold myself anymore and lunged at him. We started to wrestle and he was still smirking the whole time. Man, I just wanted to rip that smirk off his face right then. We continued our fight on the floor until someone hit our heads with a frypan.

"**OUCH**! Fucking shit!"

"**MOTHER OF GOD**! What the fuck was that?" We both glared at the stranger who hit us.

"Language, you** douchebags**! First of all, you both are so stupid! Butch, do you even know what you´re saying or did you even understand what came out from Brick's mouth just now? And the most important thing: Is it true, Brick?"  
>Neither of us moved an inch. We were still dumbfounded by the guy in front of us, our mouth was hanging open. You see, he usually didn´t talk that much. Heck, sometimes we forgot that he COULD talk. But here he was, our dear brother Bommer was giving us a lecture.<br>He seemed to get pretty annoyed by us staring at him.

"What? Stop staring at me like that! Anyway, Brick is it true that the Powerpuff girls are here?" My mouth was still wide open, but I nodded anyway. He smiled and nodded back as if he understood.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let´s go and say Hi to them, shall we?" Butch grinned and patted my back. He stood up and held out his hand to me. I growled because I was still mad at him but I took his hand anyway.

"Well, I kind of miss that Butterbutt. It wouldn´t hurt to catch up with her again, huh? Plus the lead-" His eyes widened and he stared at me in disbelief.

"Holy shit! That´s why you blushed just now and that´s why you stopped singing! Dude, you got lovestrucked. Does that kind of bullshit really exist? You know, love at first sight?" I growled and had to bit my tongue so that I wouldn´t say anything mean or an insult.

"No, it does not. Not for me that is! Besides, I've met her before. So it doesn't count as love at first sight!" Butch just chuckled while Boomer eyed me suspiciously. "And...she already got an ugly boyfriend," I murmured, not wanting my brothers to hear it. Butch poke my chin and tried to make a sad baby face.

"Awh, is the leader boy jealous?" I aimed at him with my eye-lazer and missed. "FUCK, that was a close one you know? Don´t you have any sense of humor?" I just stuck out my tongue, and went pass him to go to the beach where I could see the girls. The three of us flew down the beach and found some of our friends instead. I was about to tap Alex on the shoulder **(A/N: Sandra's real name is actually Alexandra, but everyone calls her Sandra or Alex.) **when I saw Blossom whining about something and her sisters laughing. She blushed and I had that feeling again that I had on the stage when I saw her. I was also angry because I thought they might have been talking about that dude that clung on her earlier. I growled but let it go and decided to let her know about my presence.

"Hey Red! Long time no see." She turned around and I swear to god, I saw it in slow-motion. Her hair swung perfectly when she turned to face me. She blinked and stared at me.

"B-Brick?" She tried to glare at me but I just gave her a cocky smile which made her to blush. Heh, what can I say? I´m a ladies man.

"Yo Butterbutt, missed me much? I like your new style, it suits you." Butch smirked. "Especially that skirt." He chuckled while Buttercup tried to kick him but he dodged.

"SHUT UP, BUTCH! After all this years, and you still haven´t changed a bit!" She screamed as she tried to grab him. He laughed.

"You shouldn´t fight with a skirt on, Butterbutt. You´re going to flash the whole world! Although, I don´t mind if you want to show those nice panties to me again," Butch said in awe but got slapped by Buttercup as she growled and went away to her cottage. Mitch was lying on the sand laughing as hell.

"Dude, I´ve never seen her that embarrassed and angry at the same time before," he breathed out and high-fived Butch. Butch just chuckled and dragged Mitch with him so that they could show Buttercup around. I made him promise to behave and apologize to Buttercup since that wasn´t a really good start for them. As usual.

Bubbles had a hard time talking to Boomer, since he didn´t talk at all. Poor girl, but I knew that Boomer would lighten up and eventually have normal conversations with her soon. But he did nod and blush a lot so I guess it was a good sign, right?

"So...you guys aren´t evil and bad anymore?" I turned around and met Blossom's gaze. Her big eyes were staring into mine and she had the most beau-, shit! I´m being all sissy next to this girl!

"Well, I guess. But scratch the thing about not being bad. Just because I´m not evil anymore, doesn´t mean I´m not a badboy." I smirked and she kept blushing hard. Hah, this girl couldn´t resist me for sure.

"Well, I gues- I MEAN, I see." She tried to have a firm face but failed and smiled shyly. Then she changed subject.

"I miss Townsville awfully much but my family and I have a great time in Megaville as well. But it´s still not the same." She looked sad but smiled. "At least I got Dexter." I raised one eyebrow and got curious.

"Who?"

"Oh, I forgot. My boyfriend. He´s a boy-genius," She said with a huge smile and I smiled back. So that was his name. Dexter. Something inside me felt like it sank when she mention "boyfriend" and another one made me feel like I wanted to punch that fucking boy.

"So yeah. Hey, it was nice to meet you again, really! But I got to go and check out my cottage. Maybe I will bump into you later," she said and smiled slightly. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Nope, that´s not possible." She looked at me sadly but I just smiled. " You, babe, are going to spend this summer mostly with me since I miss compare myself with my counterpart," I said and winked which made her blush.

"Fine, I´ll find a way to tolerate it," she said and stuck out her tongue. When she was about to leave she turned around. "Oh, and don´t you ever call me babe again!" Then she flew to her cottage and left me by myself, smiling like a fool. Well, that´s what I thought.

"OMG! Sunbae, you DO like Blossom! You two are so perfect for each other! Get toge-! Sandra covered Penny's mouth and gave her a 'don´t-you-see-that-he´s-hurting' - look. I looked down at my "sisters" and chuckled.

"That´s not it. I just want to be friends with her, that´s all," I said and left them without giving them a chance to respond.

**Buttercup's POV:**

I sighed. Bubbles had been talking about Boomer in forever and I really didn´t care at all, but Blossom was out looking after Dexter, so she left me with Bubbles.

"So what do you think of Butch, Buttercup?" I snapped inside but bit my tongue so that I wouldn´t scream at Bubbles or something. She pouted and gave me her puppyeyes. Ugh, this girl.

"Come on, sis! I saw you talking to him when me and Blossom came over here to drop off our stuff. What did he say?" I glared at her and stuck out my tongue.

"None of your business." She sighed heavily but then she faced me and an evil smirk was glued on her face. Fuck, I thought. She better not do THAT! But she did. She tickled me.

"Tell me, what did he say? Did he ask you out? Huh? Huh? TELL ME!"

"HAHAHA! YES! HAHA STOP!" After I realized what I had just said it was too late. She let me go but gave me a big bear hug instead.

"OMG! HE DID? WE HAVEN´T SEEN EACH OTHER IN YEARS AND YET HERE WE ARE! THE GREENS ARE GOING OUT ON A D-!" I covered her mouth while blushing like a tomato.

"Shut up, silly! No, I´m NOT going out on a date with that bastard!" "But you just s-" "HE ASKED ME IF I WANTED TO HANG OUT WITH HIM AND MITCH AT THE CAMPFIRE TODAY AND APOLOGIZE FOR BEING A MEAN ASSHOLE! THAT´S IT!"  
>Bubbles was completely quiet but smiled. She must have thought something like '<em>they´re so cute together!<em>' or something sappier. She´s my sister, I know her too well.

"Oh good, you have someone to go with then. I´m going with Sandra and Penny. I think Blossom will go with Dexter. To be very honest, I think Brick looks better with Blossom! I mean Dex-" I laughed and nod in respond.

"Yes, definitely! ANYONE would look better with Blossom than that Dorkster. I still don´t trust him, there´s something about him that we don´t know about yet for sure. Plus, he always gets on my nerves! He´s even more strict and 'oh-so-perfect' than Blossom, for god's sake!"

"Who´s more what than me?" I froze and turned around only to face Blossom who was standing at our door. Bubbles sweat-dropped but smiled anyway.

"Oh nothing, really. Hey, did you know that Butch asked Buttercup out?" I glared at Bubbles and Blossom's mouth was wide open.

"HE DID WHAT?" Blossom had that leader attitude again and would probably say something like "_we can´t trust them yet, think before you do._" But I snapped and roared before she could even react.

" IT´S NOT A DATE, FOR THE HUNDRED TIME! I´m just going with him to the campfire shit and hang out. UGH!"  
>There was an awkward silence until Blossom smiled and said that we had to change clothes. I growled but changed my outfit anyway. They let me took of that god damn mini-skirt so I wore a pair of mini-shorts instead and a large green T-shirt with a text that said: Sexy Tomboy. I made a little bun on the side so it wouldn´t look too big on me. I also put up my hair in a high ponytail and had my converse on. Bubbles had a mini-skirt with a baby blue blouse. Her hair was in two ponytails and Blossom on the other hand let out her hair. She still had a ribbon knot on her hair, only this one was smaller and white. She wore a white no-sleeves tunic, a pink cardigan and white knee legins.<p>

"Are you ready?" Me and Bubbles nodded and went out from our cottage with Blossom.

**Normal POV:**

"PENNY!" Bubbles ran to her friend and noticed how red her friend was. She panicked and shake roughly her friend.

"OMG! Are you ok? Speak to me woman, your red like a freaking tomato! Are you sick?" Her friend just giggled and hug her. Then she noticed Sandra was there as well.

"It´s nothing like that, Bubbly. She just made out with Joshua, that´s all." Penny hit Sandra on her arm and stuck her tongue out. Bubbles jumped up and down in excitement. She loved that her best friend finally got together with her all time crush. Penny just pouted.

"What? He surprised me, we usually just give each other pecks or a simple kiss. But this was the first time we used tongues so I´m a bit...shocked," she said and stared at the ground.  
>Bubbles and Sandra just laughed and giggled at their innocent friend. Bubbles was glad that Josh took it slowly with Penny and didn´t push her to do something she would regret later. If he would do something stupid like Dexter did, he would been dead the next morning. Dexter had once tried to get laid with Blossom but she refused. Buttercup beat the shit out of him but stopped when Blossom explained that she refused and that he accepted it. Both Bubbles and Buttercup still don´t believe her, but they never told her because they didn´t want to upset their sister.<p>

"I see that you girls are having a good time, mind if we join you?" The girls turned around and saw three boys smiling at them. Josh, Kim and Boomer. Josh ran up to Penny and swung her around. He held her in the air while she fully kissed him on the lips. Kim just made a disgusted look and Sandra hit him hard on his arm.  
>"Ow, what was that for?"<p>

"Why can´t you never be a little bit romantic? Those two are like a couple taken directly from a movie while we are like an old married couple with the man being a stubborn, selfi-" When Sandra usually get´s angry she explodes and starts babbling like there´s no tomorrow, and she did it just now. Before she could finish her sentence, Kim kissed her, which silenced her. Boomer raised is eyebrows in surprise and Bubbles gasped and her eyes widened. The other couple were too busy smiling and stare at each other. When Kim pulled away, Sandra's mouth opened and shut like a fish. Kim chuckled and the blues noticed his pink blush.

"I´m surprised that you keep forgetting that I don´t like to kiss infront of people. Plus..." He grabbed Sandra's waist and pulled her close to him. "I like it more privately," he said and winked. She stepped on his foot and push him down.  
>"I´m not an easy girl, jerk!" She stomped off to the campfire and Kim just smirked, running after her.<p>

Boomer chuckled and Bubbles stared at him in disbelief. He noticed her staring at him and raised one eyebrow. "What, can´t a man laugh by himself?" She glared at him and pouted.

"No..I mean yes of course, but you just laughed at them and Sandra was angry! What if she breaks up with him or something?" Boomer was dumbfounded but smiled at her.

"For a second there, I actually forgot that you guys haven´t lived in Townsville for 4 years. You see, Sandra and Kim really are like an old married couple. They keep arguing about nonsense but always end up getting all lovely dovely over each other. Though, they would never admit it. They actually love to get on each others nerve."

Bubbles stared at Boomer and smiled. "I´m glad." He smiled back at her and stood up. She was happy that Boomer finally started to talk to her. He kind of refused to at the beach earlier. To her surprise he stood infront of her with a smirk, and out of nowhere, started to undress himself.

"W-what are you doing?" she squeak and he just chuckled in response. He un-botton his blue hawaii shirt that he wore slowly, like he was teasing her. When he took it off completely, he gave her a nice view of his six-pack. He wasn´t too muscular, he was actually pretty thin, but you could see his six-pack anyway. Bubbles didn´t notice how much she actually stared at him until he grabbed his black pants, which made her blush. She knew what he was going to do and she got scared. She closed her eyes and prayed that it was just a horrible nightmare but got shocked when she heard the pants getting thrown beside her and Boomer running away.

"Hey Bubs, not going to join me for a nice swim?" She immediately open her eyes and saw Boomer standing a few feet away from her, holding onto a surfboard. She gasped and blushed. She blushed and was embarrassed and just wanted to scream her lungs out. She had thought that Boomer was trying to rape her or something and there he was, waiting for her to undress herself and swim with him. This must been one of the most embarrassing days of her life.

"Come on, don´t be such a kitty and hurry up!" Before she could answer him, he turned around and smirked. "By the way, if I wanted to do that with you, I wouldn´t force you to it. I know you would´ve agreed to it right away by the way you stared at my abs, which is non different to what you are doing right now."

Bubbles noticed that she actually did stare at his abs and threw her head away and blushed. Boomer just laughed and ran towards the sea. Bubbles just watched him and after a while she stood and throw her blouse near his clothes.

"What the heck, it wouldn´t hurt if I took a nice bath, right?"

**Blossom's POV:**

I laid down at the grass next to Dexter on a big hill and looked up at the now orange sky. The schools were gathering at the campfire but me and Dexter decided to go there later. He held me and we were both quiet, I felt like I was in heaven. Then I felt him staring at me and I turned my head just so I can stare back at his beautiful blue eyes. He was about say something until his cellphone started to rang. He excused himself and went a little further away and answered the call.

"So that´s the Dorkster you´ve been talking about?" I shoot up, surprised by the voice behind me and faced Brick, who smiled evilly.  
>"Scared you?"<p>

I sighed and rolled my eyes. " Oh, it´s you. By the way, his name is Dexter not Dorkster. Besides, what are you doing up here anyway?" He just chuckled and stepped closer to me until he was standing infront. I had to look up at him because, for the love of god, he was so tall.

"Oh babe, that´s not how you greet your friends. First of all, this is actually my place. I usually come up here when I´m bored or just need to think. By the way, didn´t I tell you that you´re going to spend this summer with me?" I gave him a playful glare but blushed when i realized that he called me babe, again. I pushed him away from me and he just chuckled.

"Stop calling me babe!" I said and pouted. He just crossed his arms and shook his head. When I was about to protest I felt an arm grabbing me and swung me away from Brick. It was Dexter. He glared at Birck and surprisingly he did the same.

"Blossom, might tell me who´s this?" I looked up to Dexter and saw him growling like a mad man and quickly stood infront of him.

"Ah, Dexter! This is my...childhood friend Brick. I haven´t seen him in a while so we´re just trying to catch up again." This time Dexter seemed to glare at me.

"No, Buttercup told me you were enemies. There´s no way you want to hang out with a dangerous psycho just like that. He must have done something!" My mouth was hanging open and I was about to protest until I felt Brick going straight forward Dexter. I tried to stop him but he was really strong. I pushed him on his chest and I could feel his muscles. _WAIT NO!_ That was a mistake. I blushed and hide my face away from them by looking down at the ground, still pushing him.

"Who do you call a fucking psycho, dork? Let me teach you som-" I felt him getting closer to Dexter's face and I panicked so I did what I did for so many years ago: I kissed his cheek. He froze (as I expected) for some moments and I took my chance to fly away from him with Dexter.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself, Blo-ssom?" I was caring Dexter in bride-way-style and sighed.

"Look I only wanted to save you from his punch, the kiss didn´t mean anything really." He refused to look at me and I´m glad he didn´t because I blushed, picturing his reaction when I kissed him. He blushed.

**Buttercup's POV (yup, again.) :**

I sighed and tried not to hit him badly. He made me pay for the ice creams that we ate and it wasn´t cheap! Me and Butch decided to have a eating contest after the campfire and it was worse than even drinking absolute vodka! First we tried to eat as many hot dogs as possible and I won eventually thanks to Bubbles and Boomer who grossed Butch out by telling him what that thing is actually made of. Then he of course wanted revenge and picked Ice cream as a challenge. He then told me naughty jokes about ice creams and I spit it all out while he was grinning, licking his own fucking tube.  
>Now I was sulking with Mitch beside me laughing. Butch sat on the other side of the campfire, a smaller version of the one we had the greeting shit at. He smirked and sat like an ordinary b-boy on the wood stock.<p>

"Told ya, BC! No one beats me at ANYTHING! Especially not a girl." I growled at him and bit my tongue but then I just smirked at him and chuckled. yeah, I really don´t do the giggle shit.

"Whata hell is so funny?" I walked up to him and grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to me. He stared at me and was dumbfounded. He actually blushed MADLY! Then I just smirked and pushed him down on the sand.

_**[Jessie J - Do it like a dude]**  
>I can do it like a<em>brother

I started to sing, which I usually don´t, and made moves towards Butch so that he´ll understand the message was actually about him. Fuck yeah, I can do ANYTHING better than him. I made that bastard blush, for god's sake!

Do_ it like a dude  
>Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you<em>  
><em>Do it like a brother<br>Do it like a dude  
>Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you<em>

I jumped up on the wood stock and sang with some other girls that wanted to join out of nowhere.  
><em><br>We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem  
>We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem<br>Sugar sugar sugar  
>We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem<br>We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem  
>Sugar sugar sugar~~<em>

Butch was in awe and smirked when I was finished. I gave him the same smirk back. " I made you blush, dude. I never blush on the other hand, so that´s actually a thing you can´t beat me at. And I´m a better singer than you." He jumped up, literally, from the sand and walked towards me as he was about to challenge me at that. When he stood just infront of me I just smirked. Why should he even try, I thought for myself.

"Buttercup! Blossom said that we have to go back to our room. We must wake u-Oh I´m sorry! Am I interrupting something?" Bubbles made an innocent look and I just smiled at my sister.

"Nah, he´s just trying to figure out how to make me blush. I don´t even think his small brain would come up with any ideas for a while so might as well go with you," I said and walked calmly towards Bubbles and waved goodbye to Mitch and some other from both of our schools. Then out of nowhere I felt two strong arms around my waist. I tried to get away from the person but he was to strong. I knew it was Butch. I was about to shout at him but he started to sing.

**[Don´t go home - GD & TOP]**

_Don't go home baby~ (Jibe kajima baby)  
><em>_OH!  
><em>

He let go of me and started to dance around me. I stood still because I was still in shock. His voice was amazing. Although, I must be a better rapper than him! There´s no way he beats me at THAT!

_ I have a present here for you (Neoege julseonmuri yeoneunde)_

I gave him a weird look when gave a me red rose, bu he just kept smiling and continue singing.

_Don't go home today baby ye~ (Oneureun jibe kajima baby)_

He stood infront of me and held my hands, I gulped when he sang directly to me.

To be honest I'm not used to it either (Nado shireun iksuk haji anhayo)

_Sweetheart_

And then the bastard did something that made my day the worst day ever. He kissed my forehead! People were wolf-whistling and clapped their hands. Even Bubbles did so. I felt my face heat up and knew that I was indeed blushing madly. He just chuckled and let go of my hands. Then he lean forward and until our faces were only inces away from each other.

"I told you I could beat you at anything," he said and stroked my chin carefully. I shoed his hand away from me and ran as fast as I could so the crowd wouldn´t see my face. I was smiling. SHIT, I was smiling! Why? I don´t even know!

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY for the late update! Again, I´m pretty busy nowadays and I´ll try to write a little bit everyday~ Btw, the girls and the boys are just ATTRACTED to each other, they´re not falling...yet. MORE DRAMA COMING UP! <strong>

Oh and here´s a pic. of how Brick's hair is like: .com/post/16355163939/mentally-said-god-damn-it  
>isn´t the person soooo fucking gorgeous?~<p> 


End file.
